<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As I could, I loved you. by a_bad_poem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025161">As I could, I loved you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem'>a_bad_poem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kakavege Week 10 (2021) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Intrusive Thoughts, Jealousy, M/M, Murderous Thoughts, Violent Thoughts, Yandere, also badly written sex LMAO, brief self loathing, fluffy sex, mentions of edge play/hardcore kinks but its very much in passing, power bottom vegeta, soft yandere, yandere!Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta is upset with Goku after it was revealed that he'd hired Hit to attack him. So Vegeta claims him back.</p><p>Kakavege Week 2021 ✿ Day 3 ✿ Yandere</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kakavege Week 10 (2021) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kakavege week #10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As I could, I loved you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love yandere stuff, more than I probably should. I struggled with this one, in good ways and bad (which you can probably guess if you've read the tags). I wanted to explore a lot in this fic, so much so that it just couldn’t be covered. I hope to write more in the future, which may be a sort of prequel series to this, but for now I ended up with what you see here. It’s a look at the softer side of yandere, which I didn’t intend to be the focus, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.<br/>The title is a line from "The Bear and the Nightingale" by Katherine Arden, a magical mix of olden and new fairytales that is incredibly immersive, unique, and captivating.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aw, come on, Vegeta. You’re not really still upset, are you?” Goku whined as he trailed after his boyfriend into their bedroom. </p><p>Vegeta pulled his armour over his head with a disgruntled huff. “Of course I’m still upset, Kakarot. I can’t believe you hired Hit to fight you. Am I really not good enough for you?”</p><p>“You know that’s not it. He was just someone new, someone different to fight! That’s all. I have to learn how to take on different opponents, don’t I?”</p><p>Vegeta set his armour aside, taking off his boots. His expression was still tense. He loved Kakarot to death, but the Saiyan had.. trouble understanding certain feelings Vegeta had, even though the Prince had explained it to him a few times. Still, Vegeta couldn’t really blame him. They didn’t make much sense, even to himself.</p><p>Vegeta knew that Kakarot knew that Vegeta didn’t like it when he fought someone else, even when it was a real threat. So what the hell had made him think that hiring someone to fight him was a good idea? Still, Vegeta knew Kakarot’s explanation was logical. He shouldn’t be this upset. “Forgive me,” he said defeatedly. It was a vicious cycle, these feelings. One stage always included getting mad at himself. **Guilty, manipulative, undeserving, awful, bad, bad, bad!** “I have no right to be upset.” His brain knew that, but his heart didn’t. The two were often separated like this. Vegeta sat on the edge of their bed.</p><p>“Vegeta…” Goku frowned, climbing onto the bed behind him. He touched his shoulder, and Vegeta flinched away without really meaning to before putting his head in his hands. “V-”</p><p>“I get so jealous and for what?” Vegeta said, voice raw with emotion. He was frustrated and angry, most of all with himself. “Because you can’t <em>fight</em> someone else? You’re a Saiyan! I should expect you to, I’d be worried if you didn’t, and I’m glad you fight because I know it makes you happy and…” It’d been a year or so since they started dating and Vegeta wasn’t doing much better wrestling with these feelings. He’d always been obsessed and jealous and possessive of Kakarot, but now that they were dating Vegeta had had little choice but to be upfront about those feelings to his dense boyfriend. And Kakarot being Kakarot insisted on helping, but Vegeta didn’t know what he needed, really.</p><p>“Vegeta. Stop.” Kakarot leaned around him, kissing him awkwardly. The position wasn’t great and it stretched his muscles in the wrong ways, but what mattered was that he reached him. “I know. It’s okay.” He put his hand over the older Saiyan’s.</p><p>Comfortable silence.</p><p>“You smell like him,” Vegeta whispered bitterly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>The next thing Goku knew, he was pinned to the bed with a rather intense-looking Prince straddling him. “I cannot allow you to smell like him,” he announced a touch louder. The dark, determined expression in his eyes made Goku shudder.</p><p>Vegeta made a slight adjustment to his position, letting his weight down fully and rolling his crotch against Kakarot’s. Goku shivered, feeling his heartbeat pick up rapidly. Vegeta was scary when he got upset like this, but part of it was hot, too. It was like sex with a purpose other than pleasure and intimacy. It was like… he was reclaiming him. </p><p>The Prince rested his palms over Goku’s gi, running them down his chest. He wanted his scent on him, covering over that… that <em>whore’s</em>. He tensed whenever he crossed his mind, intents of violence flashing through his body, empty eyes and red and the rush of adrenaline. <em>Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill kill kill kill kill!!!</em> If he could kill him he would without thinking anything of it!</p><p>But Kakarot wouldn’t let him.</p><p>Vegeta refocused. Clothes would stay on for this purpose. He shifted his hips back just so and placed his palm against the hardening area, massaging Kakarot’s cock through his gi. The Saiyan shuddered again, tilting his head back as he watched Vegeta. Vegeta adored the look in Kakarot’s eyes. So full of lust and love and wonder, an affirmation that Kakarot was his and his alone.</p><p>Once Vegeta had gotten him harder but it was clear Goku’s cock needed more, he lifted his hips, yanking Kakarot’s pants down just enough to free his cock. This, at least, would always belong to Vegeta. He wrapped a hand firmly around it, dragging up and down slowly with a lack of lube. Still, he felt it continue to harden steadily, and the moment Kakarot leaked pre-cum Vegeta swiped his thumb over it and smeared it across the head. Slicker now, he could move a bit faster. More pre-cum followed and soon Vegeta was pumping him at a steady, rapid pace, Kakarot moaning and whimpering and whining below him. </p><p>Vegeta stopped. “Undress me,” he said. It was a soft but firm order. Goku sat up nearly automatically and peeled Vegeta’s bodysuit from his skin. It was difficult to remove, much more troublesome than his own gi. But Goku sort of liked it like this. Revealing Vegeta’s skin, inch by teasing inch. Like unwrapping the most beautiful of gifts. When Kakarot got to his legs Vegeta helped him a bit by raising his hips, and the moment the suit pulled past his ass about midway down his thighs, Goku suddenly found himself back against the bed again, Vegeta’s weight pressing him down. “Show me how much you need me.”</p><p><em>Fuck.</em> Goku would let Vegeta do anything to him and the Prince damn well knew it. Vegeta could do much worse than this and he knew that too. Had experienced it before. Blood play, knife play, sensory play, sadism, mind fucking, anything Vegeta could think of to make Goku his in any and every way possible. This was tame. This should be so, so tame and yet even knowing what mood Vegeta was in was enough to put Goku on edge, tense and anxious in the best of ways. Almost shaking, Goku rested his hands on Vegeta’s waist and pressed his hips upwards, sliding between his cheeks so he could feel intimately how hard he was. “Please,” he whispered, wanting to make up for making him upset. To show Vegeta he was always, always his. “It’s yours. I’m yours. I need you.”</p><p>Vegeta’s heart fluttered. Kakarot wasn’t usually so… forward. Perhaps he was finally catching on to his needs after all. Vegeta wasn’t usually so soft, either. Perhaps the whole situation was different from before. After all, Kakarot had never gone to such lengths as to hire someone to fight him before. Maybe they both just needed some love this time. And so Vegeta gave in quicker and easier than he usually would, helping Kakarot guide his length into his hole. Even without lube he pressed in, deeper and deeper, tight but fitting. Always fitting. Always welcoming and accommodating of Kakarot.</p><p>Goku bit his lip, feeling himself spread and fill Vegeta. Just right. Anyone else and he didn’t think his walls would take it so willingly. </p><p>“Say thank you.”</p><p>Goku was still adjusting to the pressure around his cock. “W-what?” Vegeta squeezed his hole and Goku moaned, pressing his head back against the pillow. Evidently Vegeta wouldn’t repeat himself. “Thank you,” Goku whimpered, opening his eyes to where their bodies were connected. “Thank you, thank you. I’m sorry, Vegeta,” he gasped out.</p><p>Vegeta didn’t respond except for leaning forward again and snaking his arms around Goku’s neck. Chest to chest, he began moving his hips up and down. After a few moments Goku followed, falling into a rhythm with him. His arms adjusted around Vegeta, wrapping around the smaller Saiyan’s body and holding him against him. “I’m yours. Okay? I promise,” he whispered. He brushed Vegeta’s hair. He rubbed his back. He didn’t know where this came from but Vegeta seemed to like it, enjoying the gentle touches and affirmations as much as he enjoyed the sex itself.</p><p>Several minutes passed. Vegeta sort of lost track of time, but he didn’t mind. It took a while longer than usual, at a casual and low-key pace with small bursts of rapid thrusting on Vegeta’s part. But eventually Goku’s cock twitched and his balls tightened and he gasped. “I’m close-”</p><p>Vegeta looked up at his face, sitting up slightly so he could bounce better and bring Kakarot over the edge. His eyes remained intently where they were. <em>Kakarot, next time you want a fight…</em></p><p>“Ha! Ah- haah, fuck-”</p><p>
  <em>Don’t say his name.</em>
</p><p>“I’m cumming-”</p><p>“Say my name.”</p><p>“<em>Vegeta</em>!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>